The Lone Architect
by LizziePrime
Summary: Elizabeth Rogers was assigned to a new project by her boss. A sneaky kind of goverment construction that struck her as strange. She claimed she needed to know what she was designing on a personal level. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she learns more about her project than she thought would ever be possible. Optimus x OC.


Summary: Elizabeth was assigned to a new project by her boss. A sneaky kind of goverment construction that struck her as strange and claimed she needed to know what she was designing on a personal level. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she learns more about her project than she thought would ever be possible. Optimus x OC.

Author: LizziePrime

Title: The Lone Architect.

Publish date: 08/26/13.

Rating: T (for now)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1: The new project.

Elizabeth Rogers jumped out of her bed forcefully after stalling for a few minutes after her alarm rang, as was usual of her. The young woman's long locks of brown curls jiggled as she stood up. She smiled and stretched, letting out a loud yawn and puting her pink bunny slippers on.

The young architect was barely nineteen years old, yet she already had gone to college and studied architecture, which she mayored in. At the age of 18, she had decided to move out of her parents' house to move back to her childhood country, the United States. She had managed to find a good job in Mission City, which was in the state of Nevada, and was quite content in her modern little apartment that overlooked the city on the fifteenth floor.

The teenager was never one for having many friends, and the few she had in her parents' country, didn't really talk to her as much anymore. It wasn't like she coincided much with people her age anyway. Her interests did not concern the trivial matters teenagers thought about nowadays. She spent most of the time thinking and silent, but she could blabber quite a bit at times.

'CRASH.' Her honey colored eyes widened and she yelped a bit as a flower vase she knocked into fell off the table and crashed unto the floor. Elizabeth was quite clumsy as well, as she was always in her thoughts so much.

''God dammit,'' she cursed, huffing and moving over to the laundry to fetch her broom and shovel to clean up the mess. As she retrieved them, she scanned her small kitchen table for the small clock that sat upon it. It read 8:36 AM. ''and I'm running late too!''

Elizabeth worked in a small office that consisted of a couple of Architect co-workers which spent most of their time administrating and creating goverment buildings and such. They had to always sign some sort of what Elizabeth considered a 'long-ass bullshit contract' stating that none of them would ever go telling civilians about any confidential information that the goverment provided. It was quite daring and exhilarating, so the teenager enjoyed it quite a bit.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the exact time of 9:34 AM, Elizabeth slammed open the door to the office. Her curls were tossled and framed her face wildly as she huffed, her cheeks and nose red from the cold and the rush of running. Her co-workers stared at her for a bit and even began snickering and shaking their heads amusedely.

''Oi, Rogers, a cat got in your hair?!'' One of them yelled at her.

''Nah, she just got laid and woke up late.'' Drawled out a man who seemed fixated on the fact that she gave her body away to every man on earth, which pissed her off a lot.

Quite a few other murmurs were directed at her as she rolled her eyes, ignoring them and walking towards her office. No matter how much they critiscised her, they all knew that she was the best architect the small office could ever dream of having, hence why the goverment had chosen her.

The young woman sat down on her comfy chair and attempted to tame her long curls, massaging her scalp while she was at it.

A few minutes later, as usual, her boss let himself in without asking for permission and glared at her with his menacing cold black eyes which always creeped her out quite a bit. He was an ex-general of about sixty years of age. A long scar ran down his left eye until the end of his jaw, yet he was wearing a typical office suit, which just made him seem even stranger.

Elizabeth sighed and crossed her legs, turning her chair to face him. The man always sneaked a peek at her body, and she knew it. Damn pervert. She narrowed her eyes, her long eyelashes appearing even longer with the action. She put on her best fake smile and spoke to him in a sickenly sweet voice.

''Yes, Mister Robley, what project do you have for me today? I already submitted the previous one to your office,'' She twirled a long curl in her slim fingers, daringly staring at him. ''Ya know, in case you haven't had the time to see it.''

The man scoffed at her fiery gaze and throwed a folder with quite a few papers unto her desk, startling her a bit.

''Rogers, this is your new project.'' He moved a step closer to her, a smirk slipping unto his skinny, creepy features. ''I know we work with private goverment issues, but this one is on a whole new level, so you better keep quiet about it if you want to keep your job.'' He sent her one last glare before turning to leave. ''Take a look at it and start inmidiately.''

The girl scoffed and flipped her middle finger at him behind his back as the door shut. ''Yeah yeah, I know the rules, you old geezer.'' She sighed and twirled back around in her chair to take the folder into her hands.

''Diego Garcia secret operations base for N.E.S.T. Diego Garcia is a tropical, footprint-shaped coral atoll located south of the equator in the central Indian ocean. It was used in 2001 as a base for B-1 bombers, for the bombing campaign in Afghanistan.'' She read aloud, ''The project consists of a large building of about 40 feet tall, but of only one story.''

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and chewed on her nails, deep in thought. 'Why would they ask for a huge shed? What, do they wanna stash giants in there?' She snorted, shaking her head and puting the folder back down on her desk. She turned on her computer and began to work , spending most of her working hours on it. Suprisingly, she was very intrigued.

She would soon know, as a matter of fact, that 'giants' would spend most of their time in Diego García...

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of this new idea. The character is based off of myself. I hope you guys enjoy it, and depending on the type of response this gets, I sure will continue. :3 REVIEW!

-LizziePrime.


End file.
